Flores y Mariposas
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Una simple historia de Choji e Ino... M, hay ciertas palabras que no les va a gustar a los niños. One Shot.


Es un dato bien conocido que las mariposas son atraídas por las flores, necesitan poner sus patas en ellas, olerlas, sentirlas, polinizarlas y hacerles el amor de una manera ruda hasta romperle todos los pétalos de su madita flor… o esperen, eso solo sucedía en la mente de Choji cuando pensaba en Ino. EL pobre hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado de manuela y manuela solo tenía a una chica en mente, Ino Yamanaka, la dulce flor de Konoha.

Choji es una mariposa, no de las que tu y yo conocemos, el no se pone brillantina ni es un Edward Cullen para tener a fangirls sin cerebro a sus pies… nonono… Choji era la pesadilla andante de toda mujer, gordo, muy gordo, miembro diminuto (aun cuando realmente no es importante), no muy inteligente, sin suficiente dinero para mantenerse solo o a sus hábitos alimenticios que matarían a una cucaracha en cuestión de segundos y con una insalubre vida sedentaria. Sip, Choji era lo contrario al adorado Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha, el guapeton en cuya cabeza se sento un pato y nunca lo dejo, o el siempre atractivo Neji Hyuuga que le ponía los pesones de punta hasta a los hombres de la aldea… ¿pero quién los culpa?... ¡Todo el mundo quiere tener relaciones con ese par!

Claro, tener estos prospectos es algo que intimidaría a cualquier hombre sin la suficiente confianza en si mismo y para desgracia de Choji Akimichi, el no tiene esa confianza, es un pobre diablo que al verse en el espejo siente dos cosas muy contradictorias, la primera cosa es "Los rellenitos mandan" y tiene razón, vamos, casi todos los panzones y obesas son personas agradables y la otra cosa que siente es… "mira ese cuerpo, asi no llamaras la atención de Ino"… ¿Qué duro es ser un Akimichi?... naaa, seria duro si tuviera que morir de hambre.

En estos momentos, Choji esta con su amigo Shikamaru en un pequeño bar de Konoha, mirando desde lo lejos a un grupo de muchachas sentadas en una mesa circular y riendo de sepa Dios de que cosa. Todas ellas hermosas y todas ellas serias y brutales asesinas y realmente no tiene nada de malo… digo, son ninjas, matar es cosa de todos los días para ellas… mas hay una de esas mujeres en las que Choji está enfocado de verdad, una cabecita rubia con su rostro cubierto y de ojos celestes, una hermosura de piel blanca que le producía una erecc…

- ¡O carajo!

De inmediato Choji se cubrió la entrepierna, aun que curiosamente nadie lo vio. Choji, el sujeto infantil con corazón de oro de la aldea, el hombre más noble de toda Konoha, en otras palabras, un buen chico que mantenía alejado a las mujeres, vamos, ustedes y yo sabemos que la mujeres son atraídas por los hijos de perra más grandes del mundo… digo, miren a Sasuke, está lleno de feromonas por todas partes, como si el bastardo sudara chocolate y vagra al mismo tiempo.

O bueno, tras esperar un rato, vemos que por la puerta entra Neji, el se acerco a la mesa de las chicas y le da un beso en la mejilla a todas, Neji es como un chulo… creo que no hay mujer con la que no se haya acostado en todo Konoha (y a veces creo que no hay hombre tampoco)…

- Naruto… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Shikamaru.

La mirada en la cara de Shikamaru era una mescla entre confusión y algo de molestia, pero no es de esperarse del rey de la siesta de Konoha y no miento, una vez durmió durante 30 horas… solo se despertó para ir al baño y creo que usaba pañales en esa ocasión, ya que solo fue una vez.

- ¡¿Qué carajo?... Naruto, solo estaba asi de débil por un veneno, además… ¡¿Con quién estás hablando?

- Ooo, estoy narrando una historia para mi futuro libro

- ¿Futuro libro?- dijo Shikamaru.

- Si, Jiraiya lo hacía, ¿Por qué yo no?

- ¿por eso me tienes como protagonista de tu historia, Naruto?- dijo Choji.

- Así es hombre, tu eres un tipo bastante interesante… digo, una historia de amor no correspondido de parte de un pobre diablo es lo mejor para aumentar las ventas sin irse a lo pornográfico

- ¿y porque no cuentas tu historia, entonces?- dijo Shikamaru.

- Porque ya todo el mundo conoce esa historia

- No se me hace justo- dijo Choji.

La conversación de los 3 fue interrumpida cuando Neji tomo a Sakura y la saco de la mesa… esperen… ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

- Ya déjalo Naruto, Neji y Sakura no van a hacer lo que crees… mal pensado- dijo Shikamaru.

- ¿entonces a que van?

- No tengo idea

Aun que las palabras de Shikamaru trataron de calmarme, realmente que quería darle una paliza a Neji, como la última vez. Por su parte Choji se puso de pie y camino hacia Ino, le sonrió, se rasco la cabeza y justo cuando la rubia iba a decir algo… BAM… Choji se sonrojo un montón y regreso como a la velocidad de la luz a la silla con nosotros… solo una persona había sido capaz de correr asi de rápido y fue Lee cuando descubrió que había una oferta de trajes verdes y tallados en el mercado de Konoha.

- Vamos amigo, no es tan difícil como crees- dijo Shikamaru.

- Para mi si lo es… ¡Ella es tan linda, inteligente y todo!

- Para mi es una chica molesta y necia, pero que mas da, supongo que tienes algo por las sadicas y locas

- No es el único, creo él, Lee y yo tenemos esa preferencia- dije yo.

- ¿Qué?

- No sabes lo que es sexo, hasta que te muerden

- O cállate… sabes, aun me pregunto en que clase de mundo vivimos en el que te dejan escribir esta mierda Naruto

- En el tuyo y el mio… creo

Mientras esto sucedía, Ino y las demás se mantenían hablando en su mesa. Ino miraba hacia aca de vez en cuanto y fue después cuando me puse en contacto con Hinata que descubrí el tema de conversación, pero como soy muy perezoso lo describiré de una vez. Al parecer la mayoría de las chicas tenía un problema parecido con nosotros, algunos éramos monstruos infieles y maquinas de procrear y otros… solo éramos otros, gente a la que no conocían del todo bien.

- Mmm… Choji esta tan enamorado de ti- dijo Tenten.

- ¡¿tu crees?- dijo Ino.

- No lo creo, se le ve, pobrecito, ha de matarse a pajas en la noche- dijo Karin.

- ¡Hey, hey, Choji es un buen chico, es cordial, resputuoso…!

- … y gordo como un balón- dijo Karin.

- … y gordo como un… ¡Callate!-grito Ino enfadada.

Era cierto que Choji estaba pasadito de peso, que a veces se pasaba de bruto y bueno…. Pero también era cierto que no hay mejor amigo en toda la aldea que él, un hombre que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por sus amigos, inclusive estuvo a punto de morir en su niñez. Choji era de todo menos un cobarde o un mal hombre.

- ¿y cómo lo harás?- dijo Tenten.

- ¿Cómo hare qué?- dijo Ino.

- ¿Cómo le romperás el corazón?

- ¡Tenten yo no voy a hacer tal cosa!

- ¿Por qué no?... tu misma dijiste que no te interesaban los gorditos- dijo Karin.

- Pero Choji es… bueno… el es…

- … es un gordito, ya acéptalo

- Karin, el es más que un gordito… es… bueno… mi amigo

Ino volvió su mirada hacia Choji y lo miro de lejos, su gran cuerpo que parecía brillar con una aureola de santidad, el era un sujeto muy maduro y que realmente entendía su lugar en el mundo, habia veces que al verlo, ella se sentía como una niña de 12 nuevamente. Choji miro hacia Ino y la miro a los ojos, mas que belleza, era una mujer realista, de esas que no dudaban de sus actos o que no esperaban ser rescatadas, no era la damisela en peligro de siempre.

La mirada de ambos hiso contacto y por unos segundos que parecieron horas, el tiempo se detuvo y sus corazones temblaron de emoción… pero cuando el tiempo regreso a la normalidad, cayo como un ancla, tanto Choji como Ino quitaron la mirada rápidamente y avergonzados pensaron:

_**"Tal vez… algún día"**_

- ¡O ya callate, Naruto!- dijo Choji.


End file.
